five_nights_at_freddys_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown (Anime)
Unknown is the main female protagonist/antagonist of the anime. out of the main 5 animatronics, she was the oldest when they were human, Foxy being the youngest. She was originally known as Uranus, or Uni, when she was still human. It is unknown whether they were all siblings or just friends but they did go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria for Catherine's (Chica's) birthday. She knew what purple guy was planning to do and tried to stop the others from falling down to his scheme but then followed because of what Finn (Foxy) said, and because she wanted them to be safe. The only thing she remembers when she was still conscious was Finn get stabbed by purple guy, and she thinks that it was all her fault for not trying hard enough. Ever since that time she has developed feelings for Foxy and always seems to make him stutter a lot unknowingly. However she still has severe trauma from the incident and has a grown a bit suicidal since then. Because of her high pitched voice, she is stated to be quite creepy yet adorable. Her voice is like Circus Baby, but she can change her pitch anytime she wants, which is why when she sings her voice is a little deeper but when she talks her voice is high pitched. History The Missing Children Incident The Missing Children Incident was an event that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and is mentioned in the first, second, and third games. In the first game, numerous newspaper clippings can occasionally be seen replacing the Rules for Safety sign, normally appearing in the East Hall Corner. These clippings explain that during June 26th of an unspecified year, a total of six children had gradually gone missing at the pizzeria. Police suspect that a man had dressed up in a costume resembling one of the animatronics, possibly Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's, as implied on Night 6's phone call in the second game, and lured the children to a back room, where he murdered them. The five mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate and Unknown the pirate had a particularly foul odor and what appeared to be "blood and mucus" around their eyes and mouths, which concerned parents had interpreted as "reanimated carcasses". Phone Guy remarks in Night 1's phone message that the animatronics haven't been cleaned in their twenty-plus years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a popular theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, and that their decomposing bodies were producing the repulsive smell. Supposedly, due to the risk of their servos locking up from lack of use, the animatronics have been left in a "free-roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but "The Bite of '87" caused the pizzeria to put a stop to this. Audio Songs